Sherlock Fanfic
by The Porcelain Princess 221
Summary: This takes place after the fall.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, everybody :D This is my first fan fiction, so I hope it's good! Please review!**

**This takes place after the fall.**

*Ding*

There goes the phone again. Another text from John.

_Sherlock,_ it reads.

*Ding*

_I know you won't...can't be reading these..._

*Ding*

_You aren't really here to read to read them._

*Ding*

_You're, um, dead._

*Ding*

_My therapist told me it would help me if I would text you like this. Even though you'll never see the messages. She said to write them as I would into a journal. _

*Ding*

_So, um. Please come home._

*Ding*

_Living in this flat without you is unimaginable..._

*Ding*

_I miss you, Sherlock._

*Ding*

_Please..._

*Ding*

_Don't be dead._

*Ding*

_For me, Sherlock._

*Ding*

_Come home... -JW_

I want so badly to answer. For him to know I'm still here. But, I know I can't. I hate that I have to do this to him. My only friend. One of the select few I actually...care for. My best friend. But so much more than that.

"John again?" Mycroft asks from the chair opposite me.

"_Obviously_, Mycroft," I answer him. He can be so _annoying_. I put my head in my hands and sigh.

"I'm...I'm very sorry, Sherlock. You know I never meant.."

"Do I, Mycroft?" I say, looking up at him. "Do I know that you didn't mean for me to hurt like this?" I throw my hands down.

"Sherlock..." he pleads.

"This is all your fault!" I stand up and start pacing. "My best friend, my John, is hurting because of you! I can't even go see him to comfort him because you're selfish and had to tell my life story to the world's most dangerous criminal!"

"Sherlock!" Mycroft stands up and grabs my shoulders, stopping my pacing.

"_What?_"

"I can't even begin to express how sorry I am. I didn't know it would go this far. You know that I'm fond of Mr. Watson. I would never mean to hurt him. Or you. I really do care about you, Sherlock. You are my brother, and I love you. I am sorry."

I'm taken aback by my brother's apology. He's actually sincere. I can tell by the look on his face.

"Is there any way you could forgive me, Sherlock?"

I hesitate.

"I don't know, Mycroft. I just don't know."

Mycroft drops his hands from my shoulders and sighs.

"I know," he says. "I don't expect you to. At least for now. I, myself, don't know if I could."

"Thanks for understanding, Mycroft." He nods.

"Mycroft?" I say as he starts to leave the room.

"Yes, dear brother?"

"Um. Thank you. For apologizing. For letting me stay here. With you. At the moment."

He smiles. "I figured I should be helping you however I can."

I smile back at him.

"Where are you going?" I ask as Mycroft starts to leave again.

He hesitates in the doorway.

I have an idea of where he's going.

He slowly turns to face me again.

"I...I have a meeting," Mycroft answers.

"With who?" I say slowly.

"Mr. Watson," he says with a sigh.

I sink back onto the couch I'd been sitting on and put my head in my hands again.

"I just wish I could _see _him. To make sure he's okay," I say into my hands. "Make sure he's okay for me, Mycroft."

"Of course," he answers. "You should go eat something now. You haven't eaten in days."

"No."

"I'll be back later, Sherlock," Mycroft sighs. He grabs his umbrella and walks out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

*Ding*

I sigh and look at my phone sitting on the coffee table.

John again.

I can't take this. It's so _boring_ without him. I can't even go work on a case to get my mind off of things. Everybody thinks I'm dead.

_I have a meeting with your brother today, _John's text says.

*Ding*

_I bet he's a wreck. He really does care about you._

I sigh again. I know he does. As much as I hate to admit it to myself, I really do care about Mycroft, too. He _is_ my brother, after all.

There's nothing to _do _around here. It's so boring. I need to get out of this house, but I can't. I can't go outside. Somebody might see me.

I just lean back and stare at the ceiling. I stare for hours, just thinking. Thinking about how I could have prevented this. Any possible way this could have been avoided. Thinking, thinking, thinking.

*Ding*

I bolt up and grab my phone.

_My meeting with Mycroft went well. We talked about a lot._

Good. Mycroft should be here soon. It'll give me something to do.

*Ding*

_I miss you, Sherlock. Mycroft does too. I don't know what to do without you here._

Poor John. Poor me. Poor both of us! This whole bloody situation is absurd!

My angry thoughts are interrupted by Mycroft coming in the front door. He looks panicked.

"Mycroft?" I say cautiously. "How was your meeting?"

"I...I don't think the, um, results are going to be good," he stutters.

"Well, what do you mean? John's text said it went well."

*Ding*

Mycroft looks nervously at my phone.

_I can't live like this._

*Ding*

_I'll see you soon._

I read the words out loud. We both know what they mean.

"_That's_ what I meant," Mycroft whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

No. No, no, no. This can't be happening. No. Stop this. Stop this right now. No.

"Sherlock?" Mycroft says.

I start breathing heavily and my head starts to spin.

"Sherlock!?" he says again. "Okay, so we know he's going to attempt suicide."

I cringe at the word.

"How will he do it?" Mycroft asks.

"I don't know," I whisper. Then it hits me. "Oh. It's so _obvious_. Let's go! Now! Mycroft!"

I bolt up, grab my coat, and head for the door.

"Where?" Mycroft stands up.

"The hospital! I need you to get something to put on the ground! I'll go try to stop him."

The trip to a hospital is a blur. Somehow I get to the roof. He's there. Kneeling down right where Jim Moriarty shot himself. Only, John doesn't know that.

John's body is shaking. He's crying. I slowly start to walk to where he kneels.

Before I can get to him, he stands up and walks to the edge of the building.

I start walking faster until I catch his shoulder.

He turns around. He doesn't look surprised like I thought he would.

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you keep sending me your ghost?" John whispers.

"John. It's really me. I'm really here," I whisper back.

"It's the same thing every time," he shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. I'll be with you very soon."

He takes a breath, and before I can stop it, my John is falling to the earth.


	4. Chapter 4

_Please review :) I'd really appreciate it. 3_

"No," I breathe.

*Ding, ding*

A call from Mycroft. I answer.

"Sherlock! Come down here! Now!" he yells into the speaker.

"Is he okay? Is...is he alive?" I ask as I make my way down to the street.

"Um...yes he's alive. We got there just in time to get some padding under him. He's...um...pretty badly injured. He's unconscious. Get down here quickly."

I hang up and run down the stairs to the street. I find my brother kneeling around a limp body. I run over to them and kneel down my John's head.

"Get him into the hospital! Now!" I yell. To whom? I don't know. All I know is that my John is dying and needs help. "Mycroft! Help me carry him into the hospital!"

"Sherlock. I've already sent for doctors," Mycroft speaks calmly. Too calm, I think, for the situation. "Look. Here they come now," he says, pointing toward the hospital doors. Two men come running to where my brother and I kneel. They pick John up, put him on a cot, and roll him into the hospital. I quickly stand up and follow them into a hospital room. Mycroft follows close behind.

The doctors start to rip John's clothes off to check his injuries.

"Umm... I should get going. I have a meeting," Mycroft says uncomfortably. "I'll be back in a few hours. Just call if you need anything."

"Thank you, Mycroft," I say as I pull up a chair and sit down by John's head. I run my fingers through his hair as I sit there.

"How bad is it?" I ask the doctor.

"Nothing we can't fix. Broken leg, fractured shoulder, a few fractured ribs. He'll be okay."

"Okay, good. Thank you."

I sit there and absentmindedly still stroke John's head.

"Looks like I'm about done here," says the doctor after he puts John in a hospital gown. "I gave him some pain medication, so now we just wait for him to wake up to see how he's doing."

"Thank you, Doctor," I say as he leaves the room. I just sit there for a while. I'm about to go get some coffee or tea when I hear a whisper. I look down to see that John's awake.


	5. Chapter 5

Please review, guys. Much love 3

"John," I say.

"Sherlock," he answers. "Sherlock? I made it. I made it to Heaven."

"No, John. You're still alive...and so am I."

"I...I don't understand."

"I was never dead."

"But, you jumped. I saw you...you jumped."

"I'll explain later. Right now you don't need to worry about that."

"Why did you jump? At least answer me that."

"It was the only way I could save you. Moriarty..."

John cuts in, "So Richard Brook _is_ a fake."

I nod. "He had snipers set to kill you, Mrs. Hudson, and Lestrade if I didn't jump."

John just looks at me for a minute.

"You. You are amazing," John whispers slowly.

"How?" I ask.

"You saved my life. More than once. I owe you so much."

"You owe me nothing. I almost just took your life. I'll never forgive myself for what I've put you through."

"I can. I'm alive, Sherlock. And so are you. What more can we ask for?"

"I should have come home sooner."

"I agree, but what can be done about that now? Nothing. So, let's forget this all happened and focus on moving forward."

I nod. "John? May I ask you a question?"

"Yes. Of course. Anything," John replies.

"Why did _you_ just jump?"

John goes silent for a moment. "I couldn't take this life anymore. Six months without you was living hell. I'm nothing without you, Sherlock. Nothing." His eyes start to tear up.

"I feel the same way, John. It felt never ending, didn't it? Like one never ending day. Time didn't seem to pass. Everything was in slow motion, right?"

"Exactly."

Now we're both crying.

"I missed you, John," I say quietly.

"I missed you too, Sherlock."

I look at him for a moment, then bend over the hospital bed and hug him. He sits up and returns the hug. As I pull away, I give him a quick kiss on his forehead.

I sit back down on my chair and scoot it closer to John's bed.

As soon as I'm sitting, John takes hold of my hand. I flinch at first touch, but then relax and gently squeeze his hand.

"Sherlock?" John whispers.

I look down at him. "Yes?"

"I love you, Sherlock."

I blink in surprise. "What?"

"I love you."

"I... I love you too, John. I really do."


End file.
